253
Maggie offers Willie her ring as a bribe to help her escape. When it becomes lost and makes its way back to Collinwood, its inscription quickly becomes a liability until Barnabas swiftly intervenes. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. A full moon, newly risen, continues to climb the early evening sky over Collinwood as though straining to create a distance between itself and what it sees on the Earth below. A ring of silver mist encircles it and a wind from the sea announces that soon no light will shine at all. But the dark that lies ahead is not the deepest dark to be found this night. And this brief moment of the moon, rising like a single hope, will only make the night more bitter. So that nothing can emerge from the darkness but an even darker despair. In the Old House cellar, Maggie is still locked inside an old room. She is no longer wearing Josette's finery, but instead is clothed in a plain brown dress. Maggie determines not to surrender to Barnabas' desire for her to become Josette. Barnabas unlocks the door and comes in; Maggie screams at him to stay away. Act I Barnabas wonders why Maggie is so frightened of him when she was the one who tried to kill him. She lays her cards on the table, unwilling to keep up the pretense any longer. Maggie knows what Barnabas is trying to do to her and she refuses to become his vampire bride. But Barnabas insists that she will and plays Josette's music box for her. Maggie threatens to smash it, but Barnabas snatches it from her. As he offers her one more chance, a plan begins to form in Maggie's mind and she agrees to allowing the music box staying with her. She promises to cooperate if Barnabas will return her ring, a gift from her father, to Sam as a sign that she is alright. Barnabas agrees... but he will only do so after Maggie becomes his bride. She pleads with him to no avail. Act II At Collinwood, David has finished his studies and wants to go outside and play. Victoria doesn't like the idea at all because it is after dark, but she reluctantly gives in once David promises to stick close to the house. He is wise to the fact that the search for Maggie has turned up nothing. Meanwhile, Willie has brought Maggie some dinner but she is unable to eat much. She attempts to give Willie her ring and suggests he pawn it. He takes it, already imagining how much the ring might be worth. Act III Like a moth drawn to a flame, David goes down to the Old House and finds the door locked. He sneaks in through a window and calls out for Josette. Willie catches him and starts to throw him out of the house. But Willie is alarmed when David claims he knows that he and Barnabas are doing something to Josette. However, David is not speaking of Maggie, he is talking about Josette's ghost. Having had enough, Willie manhandles David and literally hurls him out of the front door. David finds Maggie's ring, which Willie dropped during the scuffle. He tries to return it, but Willie orders him to go away. Act IV Victoria scolds David for breaking his promise after he returns to Collinwood. She notices the ring and wonders where David found it. Victoria examines it and finds a tiny inscription. But before she can read it, Barnabas pays a visit. He apologizes to David for Willie's behavior, only to be stunned when Victoria produces Maggie's ring. After David explains how and where he found it, Barnabas claims he had given the ring, a family heirloom, to Willie to sell with some other items. Later, Barnabas returns to the Old House cellar where Maggie is pretending to cooperate by listening to Josette's music box. Barnabas produces her ring and congratulates Maggie on her improvement on her attempt to escape. He denies her sympathy for her lack of success. Barnabas leaves Maggie in despair. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans * John Karlen as Willie Loomis * David Henesy as David Collins * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 251. Story * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Maggie: Remembering who she is. * Barnabas, when talking to an imprisoned Maggie, refers to Collinwood as the "big house". Bloopers and continuity errors * During David and Willie's confrontation scene, someone can be heard coughing off stage. * Jonathan Frid transposes words to end up saying to Maggie "I wouldn't advise you to be so quite adamant about it". External links Dark Shadows - Episode 253 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 253 - Alive and Someplace0253